Blood and Roses
by Miss Grimm
Summary: Fue ahí, esa noche, en esa fiesta de gala donde Rima conoció por primera vez a Shiki Senri. Un niño que le había parecido sumamente extraño, pero con el que nunca imaginó que después de un tiempo llegara a pasar tantos momentos con él.
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaraciones: esta es una pequeña historia de 5 capitulos donde describo como fue que Shiki y Rima se conocieron y momentos que pasaron antes de entrar a la academia cross. _

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, es una obra creada por Hino Matsuri._

**Blood and Roses.**

**Capitulo 1**

La pequeña niña se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos de la gran mansión donde se estaba realizando una pequeña fiesta de gala sólo para los familiares y amigos más cercanos de los dueños de aquella mansión.

La pequeña rubia llegó a un pasillo volviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Tampoco estaba ahí. Llevaba un rato buscando a su amiga Ruka por toda la casa pero no lograba encontrarla.

Frunció el ceño enojada.

Ya estaba enfadada de todo eso.

Para empezar ni siquiera quería asistir a esa fiesta de gala, sus papás la obligaron a ir, vistiéndola de muñequita de porcelana y diciéndole que sonriera cuando conociera al niño anfitrión de aquella fiesta pues se trataba de Kuran Kaname, el hijo de la familia más importante de los sangre pura. Por eso es que los niños de las familias más importantes de la nobleza fueron invitados a esa fiesta pues iban a ser presentados a Kuran Kaname y cualquier relación con este niño significaba un gran beneficio para la familia.

Andar fingiendo sonrisas cuando conocías a personas, hablar y elogiar por compromiso, tener que escuchar eso toda la noche, ya tenía enfadada a Rima pero sobre todo tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

Por no querer ir a la fiesta esa noche, Rima había hecho un berrinche a sus padres y éstos la castigaron. Pero negarle la sangre que tiene por derecho beber su hija de 10 años en pleno desarrollo no era un castigo justo que digamos y Rima se estaba muriendo de hambre pues sólo la comida de los humanos no era suficiente y ya llevaba un día entero sin probar una gota de sangre de sus padres, quienes eran sus benefactores cada vez que Rima tenia sed.

Siguió caminando por ese pasillo que se volvía cada vez más desierto de personas. Bueno, al menos podría disfrutar del silencio por ese momento y ya no escuchar los murmullos de las personas cada vez que pasaba frente a ellas o sus clásicos cumplidos de: "_pero que niña tan linda"_.

Rima frunció más el ceño.

Tenía hambre y no encontraba a Ruka por ninguna parte. Después de haberse presentado ella y su familia al niño pura sangre y a sus padres, Rima se había ido con su amiga Ruka separándose de sus padres. Estaba enfadada con ellos así que sólo se fue con su amiga pero al rato de saludarla, Ruka no paraba de hablar del niño pura sangre:_"Kaname-sama es muy lindo, Kaname-sama me habló… Kaname-sama esto, Kaname-sama aquello."_

Sólo lograba marear a Rima con tantos Kaname-sama. Rima lo había conocido pero solo le pareció un niño muy peculiar, su mirada era muy profunda para ser un niño de su misma edad, pero Rima no le tomó mucha importancia no le cayó ni mal ni bien simplemente no le dio mucha importancia.

Se zafó de Ruka y su interminable blablá diciendo que iba al baño y entonces se perdió. Y fue así como término deambulando por los pasillos de la mansión tratando de regresar con Ruka otra vez.

Siguió su andar y fue entonces que se percató que se encontraba sola en ese pasillo. De una de las puertas escuchó unos murmullos, unas voces que salían de una puerta entre abierta. Se acercó curiosa asomándose sigilosamente.

Vio a una mujer de espaldas, su larga cabellera roja caía sobre sus hombros y parecía que estaba hablando con alguien frente a ella, pero Rima no lograba ver quién era. La mujer se movió un poco y entonces Rima pudo distinguir con quien hablaba la mujer, era un niño al parecer de su edad, con el mismo color de pelo que el de la mujer.

Rima dedujo que se trataba de una madre y su hijo que se encontraban hablando. No le dio mucha importancia y se volvió para seguir caminando y reanudar su búsqueda, cuando algo llamó su atención.

-Senri, quiero que seas un buen niño y te portes bien. Si quieres que mamá este feliz compórtate como un buen chico, ¿entendido?

Escuchaba Rima que la mujer le hablaba a su hijo como si éste no entendiera. ¿Pero qué forma es esa de hablarle a su hijo? como si fuera una mascota, como si los niños no fueran lo suficiente inteligentes para captar lo que les dicen, tratándolos como tontos. Simplemente Rima no entendía a esas madres que trataban así a sus hijos, no le gustaba. Tal vez porque a ella nunca la trataron así.

Su padre aunque era una persona seria y de pocas palabras Rima sabia que cuidaba mucho de ella pues al beber de su sangre siempre le transmitía un sentimiento reconfortarte y le hacía ver cuánto se preocupaba por ella. Era la forma en la que su padre le decía cuanto la estimaba aunque no siempre lo demostrara. Y con su madre era igual solo que a diferencia de su padre su madre era más extrovertida y caprichosa, como toda modelo, siempre trataba a Rima con extremada alegría y ternura mientras ésta solo aguantaba los mimos de su madre, ya que ciertamente Rima había heredado el carácter de su padre, mientras pensaba que su madre podría llegar hacer bastante inmadura.

Aunque a veces, o muy regularmente, su madre la trataba como una muñequita que quería consentir, Rima no siempre se lo permitía y su madre respetaba sus decisiones. Pero ver como trataba esa madre a su hijo simplemente no le gustaba.

Se fijo en el niño, éste tenía una mirada abstraída y sin sentimiento. No era como la de Kaname, se parecía pero no era igual. Kaname demostraba una profunda tristeza que ocultaba bajo un velo de buena apariencia, pareciera que ocultara algo. Y este niño solo era una mirada vacía, sin ganas de mostrar sentimiento alguno.

Eso molesto a Rima ¿por qué no le decía nada a su madre? si no le gustaba eso ¿por qué ese niño no hablaba? Si hubiera sido ella ya hubiera dicho lo que pensaba.

Rima suspiró, bueno al fin de cuentas no era su problema. Si ese niño estaba acostumbrado a eso ¿quién era ella para cambiarlo?

Dio una última mirada viendo como el niño nomas asentía con su cabeza mientras miraba distraídamente hacia su dirección. Rima se apartó rápidamente de allí antes de que la viera y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Espiar a las demás personas no era algo que le habían enseñado más bien su madre siempre le decía que era de mala educación.

Ya lejos de ese pasillo, Rima llegó al salón de la fiesta combinándose con las demás personas pasando de entre una y otra. Después de unos quince minutos de estar esquivando y tropezando con personas alrededor del salón, encontró a su amiga Ruka cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

Se acercó a ella y vio como no estaba sola, alguien más se encontraba hablando con ella. Una gotita cayó de su cien al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Rima! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – habló primero su amiga de corto cabello color castaño claro. – Me encontré con tu mamá y me estaba preguntando por ti- Ruka apuntó a la mujer con quien estaba platicando.

-¡Rima! ¿Dónde estabas?- habló su madre dramáticamente mientras la abrazaba y frotaba la mejilla contra la suya.

-mamá- se quejó Rima.

La madre de Rima era alta y esbelta con una larga cabellera tan rubia como la mantequilla y ojos azul cobalto mientras Rima había heredado el cabello de su padre, un rubio más oscuro, también había heredado los ojos de su madre.

Rima frunció el ceño. Tenía hambre y estaba enojada con sus padres, y le molestaba que su madre la abrazara así. Si le hubiera dado un poco de su sangre antes tal vez no le hubiera molestado que la abrazara ahora. Pero para ser una niña, Rima era muy orgullosa y no se dejaría vencer por sus padres, ella aguantaría todo su castigo sin probar una gota de sangre.

Su madre se apartó y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa de fotografía.

-tengo que presentarte a alguien- habló emocionada – me encontré con una vieja amiga que no veía desde que éramos jóvenes, en mis tiempos de oro como modelo trabaje con ella en varias sesiones fotográficas. – los ojos de su madre brillaban entusiastas mientras la tomaba de la mano y se abrían paso entre los invitados, desde atrás Ruka las seguía riendo por el repentino impulso de la mamá de Rima y la cara de no _"me jales mamá"_ de esta última. – ella fue una gran actriz, ahora también tiene una familia al igual que yo. ¡Deberías conocer a su hijo!

Rima era arrastrada por su madre por todo el salón sólo podía seguirle el paso y apenas captaba algunas palabras de lo que su madre decía.

-¡deberías conocer a su hijo!

-¿qué?

¿Ahora a quien más le presentaría su madre? ¿Más sonrisas y cumplidos de compromisos? Genial.

Sólo era una niña, conocer a la alta sociedad a esa edad no era tan importante, pero tarde o temprano tenía que suceder.

De pronto su madre frenó repentinamente provocando que Rima chocara levemente contra su espalda.

-¡oh, Sayuri! Aquí estas – escuchó Rima como su madre saludaba a alguien.

-¡Reiko! – saludo la otra mujer.

Rima se asomó, saliendo de la espalda de su madre, y en cuanto vio a la mujer con quien su madre hablaba se sonrojo levemente.

La mujer frente a ella era peliroja y Rima la reconoció de inmediato por su cabello y el color de su vestido, era la mujer quien había espiado unos minutos atrás. Esto provocó que Rima se sonrojara de vergüenza deseando que no la hubiera visto cuando la estaba espiando a ella y a su hijo.

Entonces Rima se percató de algo. Su mamá dijo que le presentaría al hijo de esa señora, entonces su hijo debía de ser aquel niño.

Desde la espalda de aquella mujer, un niño pelirojo se asomó dejando ver unos ojos tan claros como el cielo de día, que de inmediato se posaron sobre Rima.

Rima le sostenía la mirada inescrutable de la misma forma que él. Ella le devolvía la mirada, él le devolvía la mirada pero ninguno la apartaba en ningún momento mientras las dos mujeres mayores seguían hablando.

-oh, que linda hija tienes Reiko- habló la peliroja.

Y aquí venían: más cumplidos y presentaciones superficiales.

-gracias Sayuri, ella es Rima- Reiko presentó a Rima a los dos pelirojos y entonces se dirigió al niño. – ¿tú debes ser Shiki verdad?

El niño volteo a mirar a su madre mientras ésta le sonreía. Rima entendió ese gesto, fue como si le diera su aprobación de saludarlas mientras el niño sólo se limitó a decir:

-mucho gusto.

La madre del chico soltó una melodiosa risita y habló:

-¿por qué no van tu y Rima-chan a la mesa de bocadillos? Reiko y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

La rubia mayor sonrió contenta.

-ve con Shiki, Rima. Preséntale a Ruka y a los demás. Diviértanse un poco. –decía emocionada mientras empujaba a su hija levemente hacia el pelirojo.

Rima se le quedo mirando al pelirojo tratando de descifrar algo en su mirada.

-vamos- diciendo esto, Shiki la tomó de la mano cortésmente y se abrieron paso entre las personas mientras desde atrás Rima podía escuchar como su madre decía un alegre: _"que hermosos hijos tenemos ¿no te parece Sayuri?" _Mientras las dos reían y retomaban la plática sobre sus tiempos de oro en el modelaje y la actuación.

Rima era arrastrada una vez más, pero ahora por un niño que apenas acababa de conocer.

Frunció el ceño. No estaba de humor para esto todavía tenía mucha sed y además ¿quién era ese niño y por que la tomaba de la mano sin su consentimiento?

Entonces la rubia paró de pronto provocando un jalón en el niño que hiso que volteara hacia ella.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó el pelirojo mirándola.

Rima volvió su mirada hacia su mano acorralada por la del niño haciendo que éste también volteara comprendiendo ahora a la pequeña rubia.

-ah, ¿te molesta?- dijo ladeando su cabeza interrogativamente mientras una gotita escurría por la cien de Rima, este niño era muy despistado.

Lo ignoró respondiéndole con otra pregunta.

-¿a dónde vamos?

-no sé. – el pelirojo se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia mientras una segunda gotita se escapaba por la cien de Rima.

-ven- ahora fue Rima quien lo jaló del agarre de sus manos que todavía no desasían – vamos a buscar a Ruka ella se encargara de presentarte a Kain, Ichijou y al idiota de Aidou.

El chico sólo la seguía, arrastrado por ella, y Rima se preguntaba dónde estaría ahora Ruka si hace unos momentos las estaba siguiendo a ella y a su mamá. De seguro estaba con ese niño pura sangre.

Mientras buscaba donde podría estar Ruka pasaron por la mesa de bocadillos y algo llamó su atención, un olor muy exquisito que de inmediato hiso que Rima perdiera sus razonamientos. Ya no sabía qué o a quien estaba buscando, ya no se acordaba de lo que había sucedido los últimos minutos, cerró los ojos imaginándose que sólo podía saborear ese olor atravesando su garganta lentamente con su olor a hierro y su textura liquida y tibia.

Cuando los abrió éstos habían cambiado se habían vuelto más oscuros y de un color carmesí, las venas en su garganta palpitaban de necesidad. Se llevó las manos a su boca al percatarse de lo que le sucedía y fue cuando se dio cuenta del niño que la acompañaba.

Se volvió hacia él y éste sólo la observaba intensamente. Por un segundo el pelirojo se volteo hacia un lugar donde algo sucedía. Rima dirigió su mirada a donde el chico volteaba y descubrió la razón de su estado.

Una mujer en la mesa de bocadillos se había cortado con una copa que se acababa de quebrar y la sangre escurría por su dedo deliberadamente.

Rima se volvió nerviosa. Jamás le había pasado esto, su madre o su padre siempre se encontraban ahí en sus ataques de sed pero ahora con ese estúpido castigo y toda la sed que se había aguantado hasta ahora salía a flote por un simple chorro de sangre que brotaba de un dedo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza impidiendo que el deseo le ganara fue entonces cuando sintió como la tomaban bruscamente de la mano y la arrastraban velozmente fuera de esa situación.

Era arrastrada una vez más por el pelirojo pero ahora de una forma más precipitada y veloz mientras se abrían paso chocando entre hombres y mujeres para por fin llegar a un pasillo desierto y entrar en la primera puerta que vieron.

El pelirojo la metió en esa habitación que al parecer parecía una especie de oficina, con estantes llenos de libros, una chimenea, un sillón y un escritorio en el fondo. A la espalda del escritorio un gran ventanal se extendía con unas gruesas cortinas pero se podía ver como afuera era de noche.

-bebe.

Frente a ella el pelirojo le extendía su muñeca provocándola a que se alimentara de él.

¿¡Pero qué!? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacia esto por ella?

Rima abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nunca pensó que ese chico pudiera llegar hacer algo como eso y menos a alguien que acababa de conocer.

-N..no- trató de decir Rima mientras apartaba la mano del chico y controlaba sus impulsos. – ¿po…por qué lo haces? Apenas me…

-sí- la interrumpió el pelirojo anticipándose a lo que iba a decir Rima – pero eso no importa ahora, sólo bebe.

El chico hablaba más serio, y Rima pudo ver como de sus ojos hubo un pequeño cambio, tal vez fue leve pero pudo ver como había determinación y ¿preocupación?

Rima tomó la muñeca del chico mientras fruncía el ceño y le decía molesta:

-¡y-yo no te hare esto porque quiera! Es solo un favor… ¡sí! Eso, un favor y yo no…

Rima se cayó abruptamente al ver como el chico se aprovechaba del agarre que Rima tenia sobre él en su muñeca y la jalaba hacia él acercándola a su cuello.

Con la otra mano libre, acercó la cabeza de Rima hacia un costado de su garganta mientras ésta tragaba saliva indecisa, frente a ella tenía el cuello exquisito del pelirojo.

Rima sin poder contenerlo más, se aferró a la chaqueta del chico mientras en una mordida introducía sus sedientos caninos en la garganta del chico.

La espesa y tibia sangre recorría rápidamente la garganta de Rima mientras bebía y bebía del cuello del pelirojo. No lo podía evitar estaba muy sedienta y gracias a este chico frente a ella esa horrible sed se estaba calmando poco a poco. Bebió un poco más despacio saboreando la textura de aquel líquido mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo para calmarse, al mismo tiempo una exquisita fragancia recorrió su olfato.

Esa fragancia provenía del chico.

Un rico olor a rosas impregnó a Rima logrando que su pulso se estabilizara, sintiendo una tranquilizadora sensación dentro de ella por sólo oler a aquel chico.

Entonces fue cuando sucedió.

Unas imágenes recorrieron su cabeza, era un recuerdo, un fragmento de las memorias del niño pelirojo y Rima las veía como si fueran sus propios recuerdos.

_-Senri si quieres que mamá se calme, sólo tienes que portarte bien y vivir como una mascota._

_Decía una mujer lamentándose entre los brazos de un pequeño niño pelirojo mientras éste solo podía escucharla con una mirada perdida en algún lugar._

El recuerdo terminó y Rima se apartaba lentamente del cuello del niño todavía sentía esa fragancia de rosas dentro de ella, un hilo de sangre resbaló por su boca y entonces quedó de frente al chico. Sus miradas se sostenían una a la otra, el silencio inundo la habitación pero no importaba, sus ojos hablaban por ellos.

Unos ojos azul cobalto miraban interrogantes a los azules claro sin expresión alguna del chico.

Rima limpió el hilito de sangre con el dorso de su mano.

Cuando un vampiro bebe sangre de otro vampiro éste puede ver los recuerdos del vampiro con el que se está alimentando como también poder percibir los sentimientos del mismo.

Un recuerdo de Shiki Senri, eso es lo que había visto.

Pero que recuerdo tan más… Rima no sabía cómo explicarlo, ¿Tan más triste? ¿Tan más lúgubre? Tan más…

Era la misma forma que le habló su mamá al niño cuando Rima los espió. ¿Que este niño no se quería a sí mismo? ¿Por que dejaba que su madre lo tratara como mascota?

Rima dejó de pensar. No era asunto suyo y si, como antes ya había pensado, si el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a eso ¿quién era ella para molestarse por eso?

¿Le molestaba? Sí le molestaba, pues no veía que el pelirojo frente a ella mostrara algún indicio de si eso le molestaba a él o no.

La pequeña rubia frunció el ceño y se dirigió a él, olvidando lo visto en sus memorias no quería sacar ese tema y menos a un niño que acababa de conocer y que podría no decirle nada acerca de eso.

-yo, yo algún día te devolveré este favor- Rima se había sonrojado solo un poco y desviado su mirada.

El pelirojo no apartaba la mirada de ella observando su reacción. Mientras Rima volvía su mirada otra vez hacia él.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?

Silencio.

Después de unos minutos en silencio el chico no decía nada solo sostenía la mirada de Rima fija en sus ojos, pero ni una palabra. Y Rima escrutaba los ojos del chico tratando de descifrar algo.

Luego de un rato comprendió que el pelirojo no le diría nada así que suspiró y se resignó mientras lo tomaba de la mano una vez más.

-vamos, te presentare a los demás.

Dicho esto se dirigieron a la puerta en busca de Ruka y los otros chicos.

Al llegar con Ruka, ésta se encontraba con otros niños de su edad y entre ellos estaba también el niño pura sangre.

-Ruka- llamó Rima en cuanto vio a su amiga y ésta se volteaba con una sonrisa.

-Rima, ¿dónde has estado, enserio? Te has perdido en casi toda la velada.

Entonces se percató de la presencia de cierto niño pelirojo junto a Rima.

-parece que son muy cercanos- habló burlesco un niño rubio al ver como Rima aun llevaba de la mano al pelirojo.

-calla Aidou- le espetó Ruka mientras Rima sólo lo ignoraba.

-él es Shiki Senri- Rima presentó al pelirojo al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba de la mano y le iba nombrando a los demás niños entre ellos el rubio burlesco era Aidou Hanabusa junto a él estaba su primo Kain Akatsuki, su amiga Ruka Souen y por ultimo un chico rubio muy sonriente quien era Ichijou Takuma quien junto a él se encontraba el niño pura sangre, Kaname Kuran.

-mucho gusto- se limitó a decir el pelirojo.

Kaname sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya de buena educación.

-hola primo.

Senri Shiki sólo asintió aceptando el saludo de su primo mientras todos los presentes se quedaban sorprendidos.

Fue ahí, esa noche, en esa fiesta de gala donde Rima conoció por primera vez a Senri Shiki. Un niño que le había parecido sumamente extraño, pero con el que nunca imaginó que después de un tiempo llegara a pasar tantos momentos con él.

o-o-o-o-o

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Como dije arriba, este es un pequeño Fic sobre esta pareja que ya moria por escribir. Primero narrare cuando esta linda pareja eran pequeños y despues en los otros capitulos ya creceran. Como se dieron cuenta invente a los padres de Rima y tambien el nombre de la madre de Shiki aun que esta ultima sale tanto en el anime como en el manga nunca mencionan su nombre asi que yo elegi uno._

_Espero les haya gustado x3_

_Y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo._

_Adiuu! ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La próxima vez que Rima volvió a ver a Shiki Senri fue en su propia casa.

Unos días después de la fiesta de gala donde lo conoció, descubrió que era primo del niño pura sangre, que no conocía a ninguno de los amigos de Rima que le presentó (excepto a Kaname puesto que eran primos) y que presenció cómo era tratado como una mascota al espiarlo y beber de su sangre; Shiki y su madre habían ido de visita a la casa de Rima.

Sayuri quería ver a la madre de Rima, después de haberse encontrado otra vez en la fiesta, las viejas amigas querían seguir hablando sobre sus vidas.

Y ahí estaba, frente a ella se encontraba Shiki Senri mientras las mamás ya se habían sentado a tomar una taza de té y reanudaban su charla.

-Shiki- habló la pequeña rubia llamando la atención del aludido mientras sacaba una cajita de dulces de su ropa –toma, por lo de la otra vez. Son mis dulces favoritos.

Rima había extendido su mano hacia el chico con una caja llena de Pokys.

El pelirojo se le quedó mirando a ella y luego a la cajita.

-gracias, Rima.

La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de pila mientras veía como Shiki abría la cajita de Pokys.

Bueno después de lo que había pasado la otra noche no le podía sorprender que la llamara por su nombre de pila después de todo ella bebió de su sangre.

Frente a ella el pelirojo le extendía la caja de dulces convidándole.

Rima tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca mientras los dos en silencio disfrutaban de esos deliciosos dulces.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Las visitas de la madre de Shiki cada vez eran más frecuentes pues ella y la madre de Rima se habían vuelto más cercanas y se reunían mas seguido a hablar sobre sus vidas, recordando los viejos tiempos de sus profesiones y trivialidades por el estilo.

Y por consecuente en cada visita también iba Shiki.

Rima ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus visitas y verlo por lo menos dos o tres veces a la semana. Aunque era un chico de pocas palabras Rima se interesaba cada vez más en él y sobre todo por ese fragmento de recuerdo que vio al beber de su sangre.

Cada vez que venía jugaban y comían juntos, algunas veces hablaban o en otras el silencio los acompañaba pero no parecía importarle a ninguno de los dos. Simplemente sólo parecían estar a gusto con la compañía del otro.

En una de esas visitas la madre de Shiki le había pedido de favor a Reiko el que Shiki se quedara una noche en su casa pues ella tenía que ver un asunto personal con relación al padre de Shiki. Pero claro, Shiki y Rima nunca supieron de ese asunto y Sayuri sólo le había dicho a Shiki que tenía un asunto familiar que atender y que él todavía estaba muy pequeño para comprender.

La madre de Rima aceptó encantada y fue así como Shiki se quedo un día y una noche entera en la casa de Rima.

Ese día se había nublado y parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento y es por eso que los niños pasaron toda la tarde en la casa y al caer la noche fue cuando la lluvia, relámpagos y truenos se desataron fuertemente.

Rima ya se encontraba en su habitación tratando de dormir. La lluvia chocaba estrepitosamente contra su ventana y cada tres minutos un trueno se hacía presente.

Rima odiaba las tormentas, odiaba la lluvia pero sobre todo odiaba los truenos.

Un ruidoso trueno se dejó escuchar desde fuera y Rima se cubrió mas con su cobija ocultando su rostro y aferrándose a ella hasta sentir sus dedos entumecidos.

Cuando era más pequeña todas las tormentas las pasaba con sus padres, su madre la abrazaba y eso la reconfortaba. Las tormentas eran su debilidad, la hacían vulnerable y ya no le importaba si su mamá la trataba como muñeca sólo no quería escuchar más los horribles truenos.

Pero ahora ya tenía diez, casi once años, ya no podía seguir con ese miedo e ir con sus padres cada vez que había una tormenta.

Ahora superaría ese miedo, no, mejor dicho esa debilidad. Y aunque lo superaría sola tenía que intentarlo.

Otro estrepitoso trueno se hiso presente sobresaltando a Rima.

Tenía que intentar dormir e ignorar la tormenta. Entonces pensó en Shiki ¿habrá podido dormir él con esa ruidosa tormenta? Porque simplemente ella no podía dormir.

Tal vez fue la tormenta, el miedo y la desesperación. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero Rima había salido de su cama envuelta en su cobija mientras se acercaba a la habitación a lado de la suya, era donde se encontraba Shiki.

Dio vuelta a la perilla mientras abría la puerta lentamente al mismo tiempo que otro trueno retumbaba en la habitación provocando que Rima cerrara los ojos fuertemente mientras dejaba la puerta entre abierta.

Frente a ella se encontraba Shiki. Rima aun no se percataba de su presencia pues al abrir la puerta había cerrado los ojos inmediatamente por el ruido del trueno.

-Rima.

La pequeña rubia abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Rima se veía vulnerable y temerosa.

-Shiki…-habló en un susurro anhelante.

Lo siguiente que sintió Rima fue como Shiki la atraía hacia sus brazos mientras ésta se aferraba fuertemente a él. No quería escuchar la tormenta, sólo necesitaba un momento, alguien a quien aferrarse por un momento hasta que pasara. Quería ser valiente pero no había podido y se odiaba por eso.

Se apretó más a Shiki y sintió su fuerte agarre alrededor de ella, eso la reconfortó. Su fragancia a rosas la invadió de nuevo provocando una sensación tranquilizadora dentro de ella, no quería apartarse, la presencia de Shiki la calmaba poco a poco.

Rima no supo cómo pero de un momento a otro Shiki la había recostado en su cama y como la rubia no soltaba su agarre hacia él, el pelirojo se había acostado junto a ella.

Rima miraba a Shiki perdiéndose en ese azul vacio interminable de sus ojos ignorando la tormenta, Shiki le sostenía la mirada mientras su mano sujetaba la de la rubia y ésta la apretaba fuerte cada vez que escuchaba el retumbar de los truenos.

Las palabras reconfortantes no hicieron falta, el silencio y el sostener firmemente la mano de Shiki fue lo que calmó a Rima.

Y fue así como se quedaron dormidos mientras la tormenta pasaba alrededor de ellos, pero eso ya no importaba pues Rima ya no tenía miedo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_¡Hola! _

_Y aquí les traigo otro capítulo que espero lo hayan disfrutado. X3_

_En los siguientes capítulos Shiki y Rima ya estarán más grandes. Espero les haya gustado este cap y sobre todo muchas gracias por su reviews: gabycat, hikari arai y pame x3 que bueno que les haya gustado mi historia me emociona mucho x3_

_¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_¡Adiuu! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

La melodiosa música de vals sonaba una tras otra mientras los invitados bailaban al son del compas. Todas las mujeres luciendo hermosos vestidos de holanes, encajes y una que otra con un atrevido escote mientras los hombres vestían elegantes trajes de gala. Pero lo más peculiar que lucían eran sus antifaces.

Rima suspiró cansada.

Otro baile. Mejor dicho un baile de mascaras, y no era cualquier baile. Esa fiesta de gala era en su honor.

Rima cumplía 15 años y su madre no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad para organizarle una esplendida y lujosa fiesta de cumpleaños en su honor por mucho que Rima rechazaba esa idea cada vez que su madre sacaba el tema al final Reiko salía ganando, pero claro sin el pleno consentimiento de su única y terca hija.

Reiko amaba los bailes que realizaban de vez en cuando las familias de la nobleza y siempre asistía a cada uno de ellos al contrario que Rima.

Rima los odiaba, se podría decir que desde siempre. No le gustaba toda esa multitud de aristócratas superficiales, algunos hasta hipócritas, que sólo querían socializar con las demás familias importantes para tener un buen estatus social.

Presentaciones superficiales, sonrisas y elogios de compromiso, los odiaba casi tanto como a los truenos. Pero no le quedaba de otra, su familia era parte de ese estatus social y solo podía asistir a aquellas fiestas y obedecer a sus padres.

Pero en esta ocasión había un pequeño cambio pues ese baile era por ella. Su madre había tenido una gran idea de hacer esa fiesta como un baile de mascaras, al menos podía esconder gran parte de su rostro detrás de un elaborado antifaz blanco y pasar desapercibida entre los invitados.

Rima caminó entre las personas dirigiéndose a la mesa de bocadillos, se podría decir que lo único que le gustaba de esos bailes eran los sabrosos y elegantes aperitivos y postres que servían a los invitados.

-Rima- la rubia detuvo su andar hacia su objetivo temporalmente al escuchar como la llamaban.

Se volvió y reconoció a Ruka, quien llevaba ahora su cabello más largo, un elegante vestido rosa y su rostro oculto detrás de un antifaz del mismo color, y al parecer venia acompañada por un chico.

-Ruka.

-Rima, ¿no piensas bailar tan siquiera una pieza en tu propia fiesta?- le preguntó ésta extrañada al ver como su amiga rubia se dirigía a la mesa de bocadillos.

Rima se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-mh, tengo hambre.

La castaña suspiró.

-bueno al menos una, Reiko se desilusionara si no te ve bailar. –Entonces se dirigió a su acompañante – Kain puede bailar contigo.

Rima miró al chico. Oh, sí era Kain después de todo no lo había reconocido por su antifaz.

El chico le dedicó una caballerosa sonrisa. A Rima le caía bien Kain pero absolutamente no tenía ganas de bailar, esa mesa con suculentos postres la llamaba a gritos además que no quería un baile de compromiso el cual su amiga le sugería.

A esos dos ya los había visto bailar una pieza antes y sabia que Kain le pediría otra a Ruka pues como el chico sangre pura no había asistido esta vez a ese baile, Kain no perdería la oportunidad de estar junto a la castaña.

-gracias, pero no gracias. – Habló Rima – quiero algo de comer así que me dirigía a la mesa de bocadillos – se volvió lentamente y se despidió de ellos – nos vemos luego.

Reanudó su camino hasta llegar a su objetivo. Tomó un postre de los muchos que se encontraban exhibiéndose en la mesa y cuando estaba a punto de degustar ese trocito de tarta de chocolate en su boca, una vez más fue interrumpida.

-señorita Touya.

Una venita, oculta por el antifaz, saltó de la frente de Rima.

Detuvo la cuchara a medio camino y se volvió hacia el chico que le hablaba.

Rima no lo reconoció ¿quién era? A lo mejor uno de los tantos invitados de su madre.

Al ver el chico como la rubia se volvía a mirarlo, éste sonrió coqueto mostrando su dentadura y unos largos caninos.

-señorita Touya, que linda luce usted esta noche.

A lo mejor si hubiera sido otra mujer su cumplido hubiera funcionado. Pero para Rima sólo era otra tonta frase ensayada para impresionar. Rima no hiso ningún gesto, ni siquiera le respondió, sólo se limitó a devolverle una mirada interrogativa a lo que el chico sonreía muy seguro de sí y seguía hablando.

Después de marear un poco a Rima con sus ensayados cumplidos la asaltó con la siguiente pregunta:

-¿le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Ya se lo esperaba, después de tanto blablá Rima ya se imaginaba a lo que el chico quería llegar. Pero por supuesto que lo iba a rechazar, no quería bailar, ni siquiera conocía al chico y sobre todo aun no había probado el postre que seguía en su mano.

En el mismo instante en que la rubia le iba a contestar al chico, una tercera voz llegó desde su espalda interrumpiéndola.

-lo siento, pero las señorita Touya ya tiene reservado el siguiente vals para mí.

-si es así creo que esperare mi turno.- el chico sonrió nervioso a la repentina llegada de la desconocida persona, se disculpó y desapareció de la vista de Rima en un momento.

-sabia que te encontraría aquí- habló el recién llegado refiriéndose a la mesa de bocadillos a lo que Rima se volvía hacia él ignorando completamente lo que acababa de suceder con el otro chico.

Rima frunció el ceño.

-Shiki, llegas tarde – le reprochó para después engullirse, por fin, una cucharada del pastel.

-lo siento.

Rima lo había reconocido de inmediato cuando había interrumpido a la anterior situación con sólo escuchar su voz. Aun que llevara un elegante traje negro y un antifaz a juego, Rima podría reconocer esa cabellera rebelde y rojiza en cualquier parte y sobre todo esa mirada azul y uniforme.

Estaba enojada desde que había comenzado la fiesta pero sobre todo porque Shiki aun no había llegado.

Rima suspiró.

-gracias, no quería bailar- hiso un mohín mientras se llevaba otra cucharada del pastel.

-lo sé.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

Está bien, Shiki la había sacado de una situación de la cual no quería involucrarse pero aun seguía molesta con él por no haber llegado antes y haber compartido su misma tortura al estar en ese baile.

-¿por qué llegaste tarde?

El pelirojo miró a Rima y después a la cucharada de pastel que se dirigía hacia su boca. La interceptó a medio camino con la mano y la acercó a su propia boca engullendo así el pastel.

Rima lo miró infantilmente enojada con las mejillas infladas.

-te comiste mi pastel.

Shiki masticó y tragó.

-tenía hambre.

Rima frunció mas el ceño, el pelirojo lo había hecho a propósito.

-no evadas mi pregunta.

Rima dejo el pastel en la mesa y se volvió hacia Shiki mientras éste sólo la miraba pero sus ojos iban mas haya. Shiki estaba pensando en algo y Rima lo sabía.

-vamos a fuera- la rubia lo había tomado de la mano como cuando eran niños y salieron del salón.

Llegaron a un pequeño y privado balcón desde donde se podría apreciar el jardín de la casa. Shiki se recargó en el barandal de piedra con las manos en los bolsillos mientras Rima, recargándose también junto a él, lo miraba expectante.

-es mi madre. – habló finalmente el pelirojo después de un rato, volviéndose hacia Rima.

¿Sayuri?

Rima sabia que la madre de Shiki se encontraba enferma por así decirlo. Desde hace dos años ya no asistía a los eventos en sociedad y Reiko siempre preguntaba por ella a lo que Shiki sólo se limitaba a decir que estaba enferma y que se encontraba en rehabilitación fuera del país.

Lo que en parte era verdad.

Rima sabía que había algo mas pero nunca le preguntaba a Shiki. Cuando por casualidad salía el tema de su madre Shiki ponía un semblante más serio y se perdía en sus pensamientos muy seguido haciendo preocupar a la rubia. Así que prefirió no involucrarse con ese tema y no hacérselo recordar a Shiki.

Pero ahora el pelirojo había comenzado a hablar sobre eso. Algo andaba mal.

Rima lo miraba intensamente esperando a que él le dijera algo más.

-mi madre se está enfermando por culpa de mi padre.

¿Su padre? Shiki nunca había nombrado ni una vez a su padre. Lo único que sabía la rubia era que era hermano de los padres de Kuran Kaname y por consiguiente Kaname era primo de Shiki, pero Rima solo sabia eso.

-¿tu padre?...

Shiki no dijo nada más. Se apartó del barandal de piedra mientras se sentaba en la única banca de madera que el balcón tenia.

Ya sentado se volvió hacia Rima al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el antifaz y desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa para dejar al descubierto su cuello.

-Rima…

La rubia comprendió.

Desde hace tiempo habían hecho eso muchas veces cuando Shiki no quería hablar de alguna situación o tema, sólo se lo mostraba a Rima a través de su sangre así la rubia podía ver los recuerdos y sentimientos del pelirojo. Era como un secreto, una comunicación que tenían ellos en silencio y que no podían evitar.

Rima se sentó junto a Shiki para después quitarse su antifaz.

Lo miró una última vez a los ojos y se acercó a su cuello introduciendo sus caninos. Bebía lentamente mientras sentía una vez más esa esencia de rosas combinada con la sangre de Shiki.

Muchas imágenes pasaron velozmente por la mente de Rima. Unas no las comprendía otras sí. La mayoría de ellas eran sobre la madre de Shiki y entonces sintió la preocupación. La preocupación y el pesar de Shiki hacia su madre, y había otro sentimiento. Uno de indiferencia, pero era dirigido a otra persona, Rima no la reconoció pero podría jurar que era el padre de Shiki.

Mientras más sangre bebía y mas imágenes surcaban su cabeza, Rima se aferraba cada vez más al chaleco de Shiki.

Y entonces paró de beber, separándose lentamente del cuello del pelirojo quedando frente a él.

Y lo que vio Shiki fue un semblante de angustia y preocupación por parte de Rima.

-Shiki…- habló en un susurro.

-lo siento Rima, solo te preocupe.- el pelirojo hablaba enserio, realmente lo sentía ya que no quería angustiar a Rima por sus problemas.

Rima lo miró fijamente poniéndose seria. Envolvió la mano de Shiki entre la suya y la apretó fuerte.

No tenia palabras, no tenía nada que decir. Pero sí podría mostrarle que ella lo comprendía, que estaba ahí para él y que podía confiar en ella. Shiki le devolvió el gesto mientras se aferraba a su mano.

-Shiki…

-sólo quédate un rato mas así junto a mi – decía el chico recargándose en la banca al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, sin soltarse de la mano de su amiga.

Al ver a Shiki, Rima volvió su vista hacia el jardín pensando en todo lo que había visto.

Ahora comprendía lo que Shiki le había dicho sobre su madre. Sayuri estaba perdiendo el juicio por culpa del padre de Shiki. Rima vio como Sayuri ya no era la misma que había conocido de pequeña. En las memorias de Shiki la había visto desarreglada, su cabello más largo de lo usual se desparramaba por toda su cara y Rima recordaba una y otra vez lo que le había dicho Sayuri a Shiki en esos recuerdos:

_-Senri si quieres que mamá se calme, sólo tienes que portarte bien y vivir como una mascota._

Lo mismo que vio Rima cuando bebió la sangre de Shiki por primera vez pero ahora era diferente, su madre parecía estar lunática. Y todo por culpa del padre de Shiki, pero ahora todo recaía en el pelirojo. Rima había podido sentir la angustia, preocupación y tristeza de Shiki por ver a su madre en ese estado.

Su madre le pedía ser una mascota, una dulce mascota que no pensara por sí misma y la obedeciera en todo, que la calmara. Eso a Rima le enfureció. No quería que Shiki fuera tratado así, pero más que nada le enfurecía el hecho de que Shiki no hiciera nada al respecto. ¿Que acaso no tenia aprecio de sí mismo?

O era porque su mamá estaba en ese estado que él…

-Rima- de pronto la voz de Shiki la sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

Se volvió hacia él y entonces el beso que le estaba dando el pelirojo la había tomado desprevenida.

Al momento de voltearse hacia Shiki, de repente Rima sintió los labios de él posarse sobre los suyos. Eran suaves y frescos, una sensación de escalofrió le recorrió su espina dorsal, y la esencia a rosas del pelirojo la inundo hasta marearla.

Shiki la estaba besando.

Era extraño pero fascinante.

-feliz cumpleaños Rima.

Habló Shiki en cuanto el beso había llegado a su fin.

Rima se le quedo mirando seriamente, y entonces frunció el ceño.

Shiki lo había hecho a propósito al igual que cuando se había comido su pastel hace unos momentos.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

¿Acaso Shiki sabía que Rima estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había visto antes? ¿Y por eso lo hiso para que dejara de pensar en eso?

A lo mejor, podría ser.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?

Rima sintió un _deja vu_ como cuando eran niños y había bebido de la sangre de Shiki por primera vez al hacerle la misma pregunta.

-¿te acuerdas cuando preguntaste lo mismo al beber de mi sangre aquella vez?

Rima se le quedo mirando, era lo mismo que había pensado ella hace un momento.

El pelirojo se puso de pie quedando de espaldas a la chica.

-sí.

-es lo mismo.- Shiki se volvió sólo un poco – son preguntas sin respuesta Rima.

Rima frunció el ceño, eso no tenía sentido. Shiki se ponía de nuevo el antifaz para después extender su mano hacia Rima quien seguía sentada en la banca.

-vamos adentro.

La rubia se colocó el antifaz nuevamente y tomó la mano de Shiki ya no dándole tanta importancia al beso.

Para otros su relación o amistad podría ser algo peculiar. Pero para ellos, el sentir esa tranquilidad que se proporcionaban, esa promesa de estar juntos que quedaba en el silencio que los acompañaba siempre y el poder aferrarse mutuamente, era lo que tenían. Tal vez nadie lo comprendería pero si sólo ellos lo hacían, eso bastaría, y era lo único que les importaba.

o-o-o-o-o

_¡Hola! _

_Y aquí otro capitulo que espero lo hayan disfrutado! :3_

_Una vez mas muchas gracias por sus reviews y quiero darle la bienvenida a mi nuevos lectores: muchas gracias Harmonie, Ace y Lucia. X3_

_Enserio estimo muchos sus reviews :3 y me encanta que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahorita._

_Les mando un saludo a todos quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review o simplemente leer esta historia, muchas gracias y les mando un abrazote ;) _

_También les agradecería que no dejaran de mandar sus comentarios sobre el como les parecen los capítulos y la historia. X3 no dejen de mandar reviews!_

_¡Saluditos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-¿Rima que hacemos aquí?

-mamá nos trajo- fue la simple respuesta de la rubia mientras veía como su madre se movía de un lado para otro revisando las vestimentas de los dos chicos sumamente feliz.

-se ven tan lindos- habló Reiko con las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho mientras su mirada brillaba intensamente.

-muy bien, Ryu puedes comenzar con la sesión.

-mamá…- intentó llamarla Rima.

Su madre se acercó a ella sin borrar la felicidad de su rostro.

-yo también tenía tu edad cuando comencé mi carrera de modelo, Rima.

Así es. Rima y Shiki se encontraban en una sesión fotográfica gracias a la madre de la rubia quien termino convenciéndolos, o arrastrándolos, hasta ese lugar donde de vez en cuando Reiko asistía a unas sesiones fotográficas y ahora llevaba a su hija y a Shiki, pues al ver como estos casi nunca se separaban decidió que los dos se verían bien posando para alguna sesión.

-se ven tan lindos- repitió su madre emocionada- parecen muñecos de porcelana.

Y exactamente, el tema de esa sesión era _Casa de Muñecas._ En esa sesión Rima llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo con un corsé blanco y rojo decorado con listones negros, su cabello recogido en sus usuales dos coletas y un pequeño sombrero negro decoraba su cabeza. Mientras Shiki vestía una versión de hombre del vestuario de Rima, un traje negro con rayas rojas, mientras sostenía un elegante paraguas por encima de los dos.

Rima posó su brazo elegantemente sobre su cintura mientras se volvía a mirar a Shiki quien se encontraba junto a ella con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo la sombrilla sobre ellos despreocupadamente.

Los dos se sostenían la mirada en silencio pensando en lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que habían permitido a Reiko llevarlos a una sesión?

-muy bien chicos, me gusta. Lo hacen naturalmente- habló el fotógrafo, el tal Ryu, mientras no dejaba de tomar fotografías.

El orgullo de Reiko se infló feliz.

-pues claro, lo llevan en la sangre ya que tienen unas madres profesionales.

Tanto Reiko como el fotógrafo siguieron su charla mientras una que otra vez les decían a los chicos que hacer.

-¿cómo es que terminamos aquí?- preguntó Rima en medio de la sesión.

Shiki se encogió de hombros no dándole mucha importancia.

-es interesante.

Rima le dedicó una fugaz mirada mientras volvía a su posición. Ciertamente a ella también le parecía interesante pero no quería darle a conocer eso a su madre.

-mientras este con Rima- habló Shiki de pronto- todo es muy interesante.

Rima se volvió a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa que ni siquiera el fotógrafo pudo captar mientras Shiki la contemplaba intensamente.

-muy bien chicos- seguía hablando el fotógrafo.

La sonrisa desapareció y las miradas azules seguían sosteniéndose.

Shiki tenía razón. Mientras estuviera junto a él, sería interesante. Las cosas se volvían interesantes si los dos las compartían. Y entonces a Rima ya no le importó si su madre la hubiera arrastrado hacia su trabajo, mientras el pelirojo lo compartiera con ella y la acompañara podría llegar a ser muy interesante.

Así, a sus quince años, Shiki y Rima habían tenido su primer trabajo como modelos quienes después de esa sesión tanto Reiko como la compañía de modelaje se habían quedado encantados con el trabajo de esos dos chicos tan serios y despreocupados en sus fotografías que llegaron a cautivara y atraer a las personas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ya era de noche cuando Shiki y Rima acababan de salir de otra de sus sesiones desde que habían empezado a trabajar en la compañía de modelaje. El cielo aun seguía nublado y pequeñas gotas caían lentamente una después de otra, pero aun no se soltaba completamente la lluvia.

La rubia tomo su paraguas y lo extendió sobre la cabeza de Shiki y de ella mientras esperaban a que su madre los recogiera en su auto.

Rima miró hacia el cielo. Ahora había superado su debilidad a las tormentas y truenos, ya que se habían vuelto parte de ella.

Su especialidad era crear relámpagos, pequeñas luces con exóticas formas que brotaban de sus manos. Era la especial y sobrenatural fuerza que Rima tenía como vampiro y tal vez el hecho de saber que ella los controlaba le había hecho perder el miedo a los ruidosos truenos pues ahora tenía control sobre ellos, o al menos sobre los que ella podía crear.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un parque, grandes y frondosos árboles se alzaban a su alrededor como también los juegos para niños e innumerables bancas para sentarse. Pero ahora se encontraba desierto por el clima y fue entonces que Rima se dio cuenta de algo peculiar en el parque.

Entre unos enormes arboles un poco mas retirado del centro del parque, Rima pudo divisar como una mujer era perseguida por algo.

-Shiki- llamó la rubia a su amigo mientras éste se volvía hacia el lugar donde la rubia estaba mirando.

-vamos- el pelirojo ya había salido corriendo hacia ese lugar mientras Rima lo seguía desde atrás.

Aun que no era asunto suyo, el que un vampiro clase E estuviera merodeando por los alrededores era muy peligroso y ellos se habían dado cuenta de eso justo a tiempo pues apenas llegar hasta el lugar el vampiro había alcanzado a la mujer.

Shiki hiso brotar su látigo de sangre desde su mano, a diferencia de Rima que su poder era crear relámpagos, Shiki desarrollaba un látigo con su propia sangre.

Atacó contra aquel vampiro haciendo que éste gritara de dolor y soltara a la mujer la cual salió corriendo lejos de ese lugar.

-¿no se supone que los cazadores deben encargarse de ellos? –preguntó la rubia mientras veía como Shiki atrapaba al demente vampiro con su látigo.

-esto es muy problemático –contestó el chico.

De pronto en un brusco y rápido movimiento, el vampiro clase E se había zafado del látigo de Shiki abalanzándose velozmente sobre Rima sediento de sangre.

Rima al sentir al vampiro sobre ella, hiso brotar algunos rayos de sus manos lanzándoselos en vano pues el vampiro esquivaba cada uno de ellos. Entonces acorraló las muñecas de la rubia mientras intentaba acercase a su cuello.

-¡Rima!- gritó entonces Shiki acercándose a ella rápidamente al ver como el vampiro la atrapaba a la fuerza.

Un sentimiento de cólera e incertidumbre lo invadió cuando tomó al vampiro por los hombros y lo arrojó lejos mientras hacía brotar una vez más su látigo de sangre atacando una y otra vez al vampiro con él hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó el pelirojo. En su cara Rima podía ver como los ojos de Shiki reflejaban angustia.

-sí, estoy bien Shiki- la rubia se incorporó mientras se acercaba a él.

De pronto una tercera persona apareció frente a ellos. Un hombre mayor con gafas, de pelo rubio atado a una coleta que al verlos les sonrió torpemente.

-oh lo siento, creo que llegue tarde.-habló el rubio al ver al vampiro inconsciente- Pero muchas gracias por ayudarme con ese vampiro. Había estado dando muchos problemas últimamente.

El rubio se iba acercando hacia ellos cuando tropezó para después incorporarse rápidamente mientras reía despreocupado.

-jajaja, creo que sigo dormido.

Balbuceaba haciendo un puchero ignorando a los otros dos vampiros mientras una pequeña gota resbalaba por la sien de Shiki y Rima mientras veían al despistado cazador de vampiros frente a ellos.

-¿no se supone que los cazadores no deberían ser así? – preguntó ahora Rima.

-no tengo idea, esto es muy problemático.

El rubio no los había escuchado y tomó al vampiro quien seguía inconsciente.

-no se preocupen yo me encargare de él, gracias.- y con eso el cazador desapareció entre los arboles rápidamente.

Los chicos se miraron interrogantes mientras se encogían de hombros.

Bueno al menos ese vampiro clase E ya no causaría problemas pero ese había sido un extraño encuentro con un cazador quienes se supone son muy serios y arrogantes, y aun que cazadores y vampiros tenían un acuerdo, probablemente si se hubieran encontrado con otro cazador hubiera intentado hacerles algo.

Restándole importancia a lo sucedido regresaron para esperar a Reiko quien ya se encontraba fuera de la compañía.

Mientras se subían al auto, Reiko les preguntaba cómo les había ido y si algo importante había sucedido a lo que ellos sólo respondieron con un:

-nada importante.

Cosa que no era cierta pues habían lastimado a Rima y Shiki se había enfurecido por eso. La rubia se había dado cuenta de sus reacciones y, aunque no había demostrado darle mucha importancia, a Rima le había gustado cuanto se había preocupado Shiki por ella.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Hola y muchas gracias por sus reviews, he estado ocupadita pero vengo a dejar otro capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Espero con ansias que puedan dejar algun review y les mando un abrazo psicológico a todos… nos leemos pronto! _

_See ya! ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Después de años Rima visitaba una vez más la mansión de la familia más importante de los sangre pura: Los Kuran.

Cuando la visitó por primera vez tenía diez años y la razón era una pequeña fiesta de gala que se organizó para que las familias más importantes conocieran al descendiente de los Kuran. Ahora con sus dieciséis años Rima volvía a visitar la mansión pero era para una situación muy diferente que la última vez.

Ahora venía a un funeral, el funeral de los señores Kuran los padres de Kaname-sama.

Se encontraba sola recargada junto a la pared mientras bebía una copa de liquido rojo, las nuevas tabletas de sangre que la sociedad vampírica tomaba desde hace un tiempo en remplazo de la sangre humana.

Le había dado el pésame a Kaname Kuran y ahora sólo deambulaba por la habitación llena de personas que se lamentaban por la perdida y dándole pésames al hijo. Rima escuchaba los rumores de estas personas diciendo que los padres acabaron con su propia vida, siendo los sangre pura quienes vivían por más tiempo que un vampiro normal, solían terminar con sus vidas pues ya no le encontraban sentido alguno.

Pero claro, Rima no prestaba verdad a estos rumores, lamentaba la perdida, pero no podía culpar a nadie ni a ellos mismo por su muerte.

Terminó su copa dejándola en una mesa mientras seguía caminando alrededor.

Se dispuso a buscar a Shiki pues se le hacía raro que no hubiera llegado todavía. Hace un momento se encontraban juntos y lo había visto un poco raro, tomaba de las copas una tras otra, y de pronto se llevaba la mano a su cabeza ocultando sus ojos.

Entonces le había dicho que iría al baño, pero de eso hace ya más de media hora. Rima estaba empezando a preocuparse, si su presentimiento era cierto entonces él...

Rima frunció el ceño mientras caminaba más aprisa. Vio como Ruka y Kain se encontraban hablando con Kaname Kuran, les quería preguntar dónde podría estar Shiki pero parecían muy absortos en su plática.

Siguió su andar y entonces se topo con Ichijou, él a lo mejor podría saber.

-Rima –habló el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ichijou-san ¿has visto a Shiki?

El rubio se le quedo mirando paternalmente, Rima siempre había creído que para Ichijou ella y Shiki eran como sus hermanos pequeños.

-mm- dijo pensativo – hace un rato creo que lo vi entrar a la biblioteca ¿o era el baño? No estoy seguro.- se disculpó sonriendo.

-gracias- dicho esto Rima salió rápido hacia aquellos lugares, aunque Ichijou no estaba muy seguro al menos podía empezar buscando por ahí.

Vio como Hanabusa salía del baño y se acercó a él.

-Aidou, ¿no estaba Shiki en el baño?

El rubio se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta de Rima.

-no, no estaba en el baño.

La rubia se fue sin decir nada mas dejando a un interrogativo Aidou atrás.

Después de eso Rima fue directamente a la biblioteca, si Shiki no estaba ahí no sabía donde más buscar, a lo mejor había entrado en una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

El pasillo estaba desierto mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la biblioteca. Tomó la perilla y abrió lentamente.

Todo estaba oscuro, las grandes ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas elegantes cortinas que ocultaban la noche en el exterior. Y entonces escuchó un ruido una especie de gemido. Entró completamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Shiki?

Se adentró más en la habitación para descubrir si ese ruido había sido Shiki.

De pronto alguien la había tomado de espaldas por la cintura.

Rima se sorprendió al sentir como una mano recorría todo su vientre hasta tomarla firmemente por la cintura pero entonces reconoció esa esencia.

Rosas.

-Rima…- esa voz, sí sin duda era Shiki. Pero sonaba muy extraño.

-¿Shiki?- la rubia se volvía lentamente para mirarlo pero entonces fue detenida por la otra mano del pelirojo tomándola de su mejilla haciéndole imposible el voltear hacia atrás.

Rima escuchó como Shiki dejaba caer algo, miró con dificultad que se trataba de una cajita llena de tabletas de sangre.

-Rima yo…- el pelirojo se acercaba cada vez más a su cuello y la rubia se dio cuenta que su presentimiento era verdad:

Shiki tenía sed.

-anda Shiki – habló la rubia tranquila mientras ladeaba su cabeza dejando ver su exquisito cuello – bebe.

El pelirojo clavó rápidamente sus sedientos caninos en el cuello de la chica mientras bebía y bebía y bebía…

Se recargó en la pared teniendo a Rima abrazada de espaldas a él, se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar los dos sentados en el suelo pero sin dejar de beber del cuello de la chica.

Rima se dio cuenta como Shiki succionaba su sangre como si no hubiera probado una gota en días.

Fue entonces que dio un gemido de dolor. Tanta presión por parte del chico la estaba lastimando.

El pelirojo lo escuchó pero no podía parar.

-Shi…ki…-hablaba entrecortadamente la rubia adolorida.

Otro gemido, pero el chico no paraba de beber.

Rima colocó sus manos sobre las de Shiki las cuales se encontraban aferradas alrededor de su cintura.

Otro gemido de dolor por parte de la chica se dejo escuchar.

-Shiki- logró decir Rima mientras tomaba fuertemente las manos de su amigo pelirojo haciéndolo reaccionar.

Shiki se apartó lentamente del cuello de ella dándose cuenta del dolor que le había causado.

-Ri…ma- la culpa se podía escuchar de su voz, ¿cómo le pudo hacer eso a Rima?

La apegó mas a él mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de la rubia.

-perdóname Rima.

El chico acercó sus labios frotándolos suavemente sobre la herida que le había dejado a Rima para después lamerla lentamente y volver a frotar sus suaves labios tratando así de mitigar el dolor que le había causado.

-siempre estoy preocupándote.

Limpió con su lengua la sangre que aun le escurría del cuello mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba por las mejillas de Rima. Era la primera vez que Shiki había probado de su sangre y había percibido sus sentimientos, había sentido la preocupación que tenia por él.

Shiki se había comportado muy extraño, muy sediento. Bebía su sangre con una necesidad salvaje al parecer no la había probado en un tiempo.

Los continuos frotes suaves y lamidas húmedas de Shiki hacia su cuello tranquilizaban a Rima.

-Shiki…

-Madre bebe mucha de mi sangre – hablaba el pelirojo mientras paraba sus caricias y volvía su mirada hacia la rubia quien ya podía voltear hacia atrás topándose con la mirada azul de Shiki.

Rima volvió su cuerpo completamente, pero aun entre los brazos del pelirojo, mientras seguían sentados recargados en la pared.

Rima recordó a Sayuri, una mujer que perdió el juicio por culpa del padre de Shiki. Y a la cual el pelirojo siempre cuidaba de ella.

La rubia sostenía la mirada de su amigo frente a ella. Parecía cansado.

Entonces el chico hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Rima mientras la acercaba mas a él y Rima le devolvía el abrazo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Parecía un chiquillo que necesitaba del consuelo de alguien más.

-no quiero beber de la sangre de mi madre nunca más. - el pelirojo se aferraba mas a ella como un niño pequeño mientras Rima lo abrazaba fuertemente. – Rima no dejes que me hunda en su locura.

Entonces Rima comprendió.

Entendía a Shiki, darle de su sangre a su madre era algo que después lo dejaba débil. Y el tener sed y no poder alimentarte de la persona importante para ti por miedo a terminar como ella es algo por lo que Shiki pasaba.

No quería beber de la sangre de su madre y que ésta la afectara, perdiéndose en el abismo como ella, en una demencia en la cual su _mascota_ también podía caer.

Pero ¿que no entendía Shiki que también la tenía a ella? A Rima.

Rima siempre estaba preocupándose, a veces sin razón alguna, por él. ¿Y desde cuando se había vuelto así? Ni ella misma lo sabía, tal vez desde que lo conoció. Él, una persona que no podía cuidarse y ni siquiera alimentarse por sí sola. Pero Rima no le importaba porque ahí estaba ella para ayudarlo.

¿Por qué Shiki siempre la hacía preocuparse de tal forma?

Rima frunció el ceño.

Se apartó un poco para ver a Shiki de frente, éste volvió su mirada hacia la chica y la vio seria pero enojada, frunciendo sus cejas pero decidida.

-si tienes sed sólo bebe de mi sangre cuantas veces quieras, Shiki- le espetó, no lo podía evitar este chico la hacía preocupar demasiado.

El pelirojo le dedico una intensa mirada para después acercarse a su cuello lambiendo la herida e introduciendo sus caninos una vez más pero ahora de una forma más tranquila, saboreando cada gota de la sangre de Rima y aliviando su necesidad de sangre.

Y entonces comprendió que nunca se había dado cuenta cuando la sangre de Rima calmaba completamente su sed, hasta ahora.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Un largo tiempo había pasado y ahora era invierno.

La época de invierno cuando tanto Shiki como Rima fueron citados por el propio Kaname Kuran. Al parecer iba a dar una pequeña reunión a los integrantes más jóvenes de cada familia noble.

Y ahí se encontraban una pequeña multitud de jóvenes vampiros entre los que conocía Rima estaban Ruka, Kain, Hanabusa, Ichijou, Shiki y ella.

Y entonces apareció el joven sangre pura que después de los saludos formales, habló sobre una propuesta a los vampiros.

Era algo acerca de una academia. Una clase nocturna establecida de puros vampiros y una clase diurna la cual seria de puros humanos con el propósito de convivir con ellos y llevar una coexistencia satisfactoria para ambas partes.

Por supuesto esta propuesta dejo perplejos a todos los presentes pero siendo un sangre pura, y en especial uno muy importante, no podían negarse a tal proposición.

Para el final de la velada Rima sabia sin duda alguna quienes serian, al menos, los vampiros que lo seguirían. Entre ellos Ruka quien siempre estuvo enamorada de Kaname, podría decir que Kain de igual forma pues si Ruka iba el también iría. El primo de Kain, Hanabusa y por supuesto Ichijou ya que era una de los personajes que más estaba cerca de Kaname.

Los antes mencionados junto con Kaname Kuran se encontraban charlando con los invitados que aun seguían en la mansión.

Entonces Rima se volvió a mirar a Shiki.

-¿qué piensas? – le preguntó ésta refiriéndose a lo de la propuesta.

Shiki pasó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza de forma despreocupada.

-sería interesante.

Rima posó una de sus manos en su cadera elegantemente mientras los dos miraban frente a ellos a los demás vampiros charlando.

-ya lo creo. -Rima se volvió hacia el pelirojo otra vez. – si Shiki va, yo también voy.

Shiki sostuvo la mirada de esos intensos ojos azul cobalto mientras una pequeña sonrisa atravesaba sus labios.

Rima se sorprendió, aun que no lo haya demostrado mucho, las sonrisas de Shiki eran escasas al igual que las de ella y el poder contemplar una cuando alguno de los dos sonreía era una sensación reconfortante para ambos.

Volvieron sus miradas una vez más a los vampiros que se encontraban charlando, a sus futuros compañeros de clases y con quienes en un futuro pasarían muchas cosas juntas en esa academia.

De pronto Shiki volteo a ver a Rima de una manera inusual, algo extraña.

-Rima…

La rubia entendió de inmediato ya conocía la mirada que Shiki ponía cuando sus arranques de sed se hacían presentes. Y en esos momentos sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos.

Más tarde se encontraban solos en una habitación mientras Shiki bebía con calma del cuello de Rima mientras ésta se inundaba una vez mas de esa exquisita esencia proveniente del pelirojo que se combinada con su sangre.

Esa exquisita esencia de…

Sangre y rosas.

**Fin**

**o-o-o-o-o**

_¡Hola!_

_Y he aquí el final de la historia. Aquí terminaría la relación que tenía esta linda pareja antes de entrar a la academia y pues ya saben el resto como siguen su relación tanto en el manga como en la serie. _

_En lo personal fue mi pareja favorita de la serie/manga y me quede con ganas de que saliera algo más sobre ellos, algo de ellos sobre su pasado y cuando eran niños ya que a veces salían momentos de la infancia de los demás personajes y moría por ver algo igual sobre Shiki y Rima. Pero al terminarme el manga, bueno, quería más sobre esta pareja y fue que esta idea me surgió y la escribí. Fue lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara al menos en mi desquiciada imaginación y quería compartirla con ustedes._

_Me dio mucho gusto saber que mas personas también pensaban lo mismo que yo y se quedaran con ganas de saber más sobre esta pareja así que espero que mi historia les haya gustado y realmente gracias por sus reviews._

_Quiero mandar un agradecimiento especial a Harmonie Roux por estar tan al pendiente de mi historia y comentar en cada capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias amiga deberás! ;) me gustaron muchos tus reviews y lo que pensabas de la historia. Te mando un abrazote psicológico :3 _

_Y sobre todo muchas gracias también a las personas que dejaron reviews o que simplemente leyeron esta historia. Muchas gracias, al fin y al cabo esta historia es para ustedes lectores y espero que hayan disfrutado el leerla como yo al escribirla._

_Espero verlos pronto en alguna otra travesía mía o en una suya por su puesto._

_Les mando muchos saludos, ¡besos y abrazos! ;)_

_Cuídense y no me olviden. _

_Los quiere:_

_Miss Grimm._

_Adioo _


End file.
